


Too much.

by blu3rose



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3rose/pseuds/blu3rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife between Will and Sonny, after Adrienne's interference.</p><p>This is my first fanfic ever and I'm excited for it! Comments will definitely be appreciated, so I know if its any good! Enjoy! :)</p><p>Spoilers Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is based on the assumption that Adrienne’s spoken her mind to both Will and Sonny separately, regarding their relationship and how she disapproves of it. (Based on spoilers) This is my attempt on the strife between Will and Sonny. Pretty sure it won’t play out like this. But enjoy it anyway!

I was busy cleaning the counter top, humming to myself, my happiness evident on my smiling face, when I thought about baby Arianna and her pink pinched cheeks and those baby blues looking at me as she smiled at me. She looked so much like Will,that I couldn’t help but fall in love with her at first sight. Every time I looked at Arianna, I saw Will, and every time I saw them together, I felt bliss. 

And that’s when he walked in, all beautiful in his blue shirt, tight jeans and a black jacket. I smile to myself, thankful for the hundredth time since he was discharged from the hospital that he’s here, he’s here with me, he’s walking and he’s safe. 

“Hey", I say, walking up to him, confused and a tinge concerned when I don’t see the beaming smile I’ve gotten used to as of late, since he first laid eyes on Arianna actually. Leaning in to kiss him anyway, my confusion instantly turns to alarm when he shies away from me.“What’s wrong?”, I ask automatically. 

“I um, I need to talk to you.” He replies as he steps back from me, shoving his hands in his pockets, his eyes darting everywhere to avoid looking at me.

“Okay..”I step closer,“but what’s –"

“Can we just,um, go to the back or something and talk?” He asks quietly, his eyes finally looking into mine. 

I see it then – and understanding instantly dawns. Still looking at him, I step back slightly because I know, I know exactly what this is about, what this is going to be about and I close my eyes, already tired, my voice taking on a defiant tone when I answer him. “Yeah, sure, why not?” I walk away towards the storage, leaving him to follow me. 

Once in, I wait, hips perched on the edge of my desk, my arms crossed protectively over my chest, ankles crossed at my feet and I wait. I wait for what’s coming, I wait to see him try to let me go. 

But even before I see the pained expression on his face, after he turns around from locking the door behind him, I know that he wouldn’t be able to go through with it – because he loves me too much, and I know that even if he tried- I wouldn’t let him. 

I wouldn't let him, I clutch at that thought as I try to keep calm, knowing that it'll take every ounce of control in me not to lash out in anger while he's going over my mother's reasons for why we shouldn’t be together, masking them as his own. 

“So um, my mom isn’t charged with murder.” he says almost conversationally, except for his hands which I'm pretty certain are trembling, giving him away. 

“That’s great.” I return, my voice clipped.

He looks at me, his confused gaze searching my shuttered brown eyes, looking for some sort of acknowledgement and finding only cold impassivity while I waited to hear the rest of what he had to say. 

“Yeah, um, it is, but um you know its still dangerous not knowing who was behind it all and if he’s going to seek revenge or whatever.”

“Aha.” I say, feigning indifference, but my hand twitches ever so slightly as I brace myself for what I suspected was coming next - and I was right. 

“and you know, I was thinking,” he says, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before continuing, “ maybe we should – It..It’ll be better if you kept a distance from –"

“From you?” I interrupt, my voice dangerously low. “From Arianna?”

“Sonny, this isn’t easy-"

“No just say it Will!” I yell, my nonchalant manner suddenly slipping away. “Say what you’ve come here to say- say you’ve come here to break up with me-" I choke out, all my anger and frustration boiling over. 

“Sonny –" 

But I don’t let him talk, because I know I don’t want to hear what he has to say. “No! you’re actually going to let my mother get to you? again? Will we’ve been-" 

“I’m messed up Sonny!” He shouts, throwing his right hand infront of him. “Okay! My family’s messed up! My mom, me, we..we make bad choices alright! Choices that could hurt you!” he cried, his words spilling all the pain he felt.

"Will – 

“No! No you know it! You know that anything could have happened to you on that island- and you didn’t even have to be there!” he says hurtfully but forcefully, his eyes glistening. “You didn’t have to risk your life, you shouldn’t have had to.” And there’s so much regret and shame in his voice that my heart constricts. 

“Will – NOTHING happened to me” I bite out angrily, angry at myself, angry at my family, because HE, he was hurt, HE was shot, but because of my mother's animosity, he’s here having to beat himself up for putting me in possible danger. 

“But something could! Something could, and now - with the shooting and everything, I'm just, I'm just not willing to take that chance.” He states quietly, his eyes downcast. The finality of that statement hits me and I’m suddenly in his personal space, clutching at his arm. 

“So what? You’re just gonna let me go? Walk away from us? End this?” I choke out accusingly, gesturing between us. 

He’s still looking down, refusing to look up at me. 

“Tell me Will!” I demanded, ducking my head in an attempt to catch his eye. He takes a step back, only to have me tug him back forcefully.“You’re just going to throw us away?" I continue, my voice dangerously unsteady. "You’re gonna leave me- move on – “ I stop when I hear my voice break and I shudder, unable to go on.  
All I could think of at that moment was the fact that, I love his guy- with everything I am, everything I have and he still thinks im going to leave him for something his parents have done. And God knows, I hate this- I hate it when he doubts me, doubts our love – it makes me feel like he just doesn’t understand it, how much I need him, how much I truly love him.

Forcing myself to calm down, I take a long breath, turn him in my arms and I clutch him close. I take his chin between my thumb and forefinger and force him to meet my gaze. All my anger dissipate as I look into his eyes, the force of the pain radiating from them almost bringing me to my knees. “Is that what you’re going to do?” I whisper softly, kissing away the tears that have rolled down his smooth cheek.

“Huh?” I push, wanting his resolve to crumble completely, wanting him to admit that its not what he wanted, because I cant it, cant take him pushing me away ever again. I never could. 

“Will..” and suddenly he lunges for me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. “I’m sorry” he whispers fiercely, “I’m so sorry”, his face is pressed in my neck and I can feel the warm dampness on it as he tries to stifle his cries, taking a ragged breath as he tries to gather himself.

“It’s okay, shh, it’s okay.” I whisper, shoving one hand in his hair while running the other over his back and shoulders, trying helplessly to comfort him, knowing that in comforting him, I was also comforting myself. I lift my head slightly and look at his beautiful face. My voice is hoarse with emotion as I try to tell him things I hope will clear his doubts forever. “You know” I start quietly, “when, when I heard you were shot, um, I didn’t know what would happen, I didn’t know what to do, all I knew was that I wasn’t going to- that I couldn’t lose you.” I run my thumb across his cheek as I look into his eyes and continue, “I thought about what we’d gone through, what we might go through in the future and all I could think of was that I’ll be fine and you’ll be fine, only if we’re together. Things unravel when we’re not you know, like when I left you and you got shot-“  
“No – protests rising in him immediately, but I interrupt him, shaking my head. “I know, I know I did what I had to, but seeing you in that hospital I knew one thing for sure, that from now on, no matter what – it’s you and me, together.”

I see the flush creeping up his cheeks, evidence that my words have affected him. I shake him gently, making sure my words have sunk in. “I can’t have it any other way Will.” I whisper achingly, and then I smile at him, my eyes shining with unconcealed love and vulnerability. And through the haze of his own relief, Will must have heard the emotion clogging my voice, and seen the vulnerability in my eyes for he slowly lifted his hand and laid it tenderly on my cheek. In a quiet, solemn voice he said, "I can't have it any other way either Sonny", he leans in, kissing me gently and as he rests his brow against mine, he sighs, "I love you too damn much."


End file.
